Mirror Mirror
by Therese Lyke
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Atemu finally told Yugi how he really felt about him and was glad that Yugi felt the same way but there would be a conflict between them. Will they hang on or break up. puzzleshipping .


**Therese: Okay guys, this is my first yaoi story so I don't know if it's good and because I can't tell Yugi and Atemu about this, who are probably reading this story right now, I have Tea and Mai to keep me company!**

**Tea: It's an honor to be here eventhough it would be weird for me to read this.**

**Therese and Mai: Let's start the Story!!!**

**Mai: And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Tea: Also, she isn't the artist of the song mirror mirror. It was sang by M2M which was her favorite song when she was still a little girl**

* * *

After the ceremonial duel, Atemu was given an option to stay with his friends or go to the afterlife with his family and council. Atemu chose to stay with his friends and love... this confused the gang maybe except for Tea who spoke with Atemu before the ceremonial duel.

_Flashback_

_When they were about to enter the tomb, Tea halted thinking that it was the only chance for her to tell Atemu what she really feels about her. Yugi noticed this and Halted aswell._

_"what's wrong Tea?" He asked worried_

_"Yugi, can I talk to him for one last time?" she asked looking at her feet._

_"Sure" Yugi answered before switching with Atemu._

_"What do you want to talk to me about Tea?" Atemu asked._

_"Well, there's something I want to confess to you before you leave"_

_This caught Atemu's attention and asked what would that be. Tea gathered all her courage before confessing her love for him. Atemu gave her a weak smile._

_"I'm sorry Tea but I'm afraid I can't return the same feelings for you" Atemu replied._

_Tea looked at him, eyes full of tears for she cannot believe that the young pharoah doesn't love her back. "B-b-but why?"_

_Atemu looked down with a small smile in his face saying that he loves someone else. Tea nodded saying that she understands but asked a favor from him that he would tell her who she is. Atemu giggled and told her that it isn't a woman. At that point Tea knew who it was and gave Atemu a smile of encouragement._

_"I assure you that he will return those feelings for you" Tea said returning to her old perky self "If I were you, I would tell him now before it's too late"_

_Atemu looked at her before he nodded in agreement. "I would tell him through our mind link once I lost the duel"_

_IF you lost the duel but what will you do if you win?, Tea thought before telling him that they should go inside now._

They have left Egypt and home to Domino. Atemu was given his own body now so he could live a normal life with his friends. Tea sat next to him and asked him if he had confessed his love. Atemu shoke his head no with a sad expression. Tea looked at him with anger burning inside her before grabbing the collar of his jacket shaking him violently shouting that he's an Idiot, that she thought that he was brave enough to express his feelings for Yugi which the rest heard.

"Is that true Atemu?" the two heard Yugi's voice trembling.

The both of them looked at Yugi and the rest. Tea pulled him closer then whispered "This is your chance to tell him, don't blow it, okay?". Atemu nodded yes before Tea let him go and left him to sit next to Serenity. He adjusted his collar before asking Yugi if he could talk to him privately. Yugi nodded then walked to Atemu's seat.

"Sit down" Atemu offered him with a huge smile.

Yugi gulped before accepting the offer of his 'friend'. "What does Tea mean about-"

"You don't need to repeat it Yugi" Atemu said, the smile fading away "What Tea said a while ago is, is something that I should have told you before the ceremonial duel. I was scared to tell you because I was afriad that you would avoid me or send me to the afterlife for good"

Yugi giggled then bursted into a laugh which confused and disappoited Atemu. _ I knew that this would happen_, he thought. "I can't believe that the all mighty pharoah is scared to talk about his feelings for someone who full-heartedly returns it" Yugi said through his laughter.

He looked at his lover who is forcing himself to stop laughing and take the situation seriously. "What do yu mean?" Atemu asked because all these was giving him to much pressure to even analyze the sentence."

"I love you Atemu and I'll always will" Yugi replied before kissing Atemu passionately.

At first, Atemu was confused but kissed back. "Auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, So cute!!!!!" they heard which stopped them to look at their friends who was watching them the whole time.

"I hope my love story wuld end up like this, don't you think so Serenity?" Tristan said holding Serenity's hands.

"R-right Tristan" the girl replied.

"Let go off my sister Tristan!" Joey ordered.

They all laughed at the scene. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi then looked at Anzu whispering thank you. Tea gave him a smile and a thumbs up before turning his attention to Joey, Tristan and Duke who was fighting/protesting about Serenity. Atemu smiled at the scene before turning his attention back to his hikari removing strands of his golden backs of his face before kissing his forehead. They satyed like that for the rest of the flight.

**1 month later**

The whole gang was celebrating the anniversary of their friendship in Kaiba land which was located in Domino was there including Yugi, Atemu, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Rebecca, Leon, Rafael, Varon, Alister, Serenity, the Ishtars and even the Kaiba brothers was there. They were having a blast, most especially the lovers because it was their monthsary. Seto asked Atemu's permission if he could talk to Yugi for a while. Atemu nodded yes before letting Yugi stand up.

"What is it Seto?" Yugi asked when they botn stopped meters away from the gang. Atemu watched them, making sure that Seto won't asked him on a date.

Seto noticed this before rolling his eyes. "The punk thinks I'm going to ask you out"

Yugi looked back to see Atemu watching them with piercing eyes. He smiled them blow him a kiss. Atemu blushed then looked away which made Yugi giggle. "Problem solved. So, what is it that you want?"

"I'm hosting a tournament back in America which is for American citizens only so tell the mut that he isn't allowed to fly to America and join the tournament, same goes to your boyfriend"

_Yup, that's Seto alright_, he thought with a sweatdrop . "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to come with me to promote the tournament. You are the King of Games after all. Your going to crown the national champion"

"That's all? I'm not going to duel or something?" Yugi asked.

"No, your just a prop there" Seto replied "So, are you in?". Yugi nodded yes before asking when will they leave. "Tonight"

"TONIGHT!!!!!!!?" Yugi shouted that caught the attention of the others.

"Continue with the celebration" Seto commanded the others before turning his attention to the disappointed Yugi "Why? Have plans?"

"Kinda. You see it's our monthsary today but don't worry I'll cancel them and come there on time" Yugi replied, looking at his lover who was talking to Joey that time.

"Good because I won't take a no for an answer" Seto said before returning to the party. _Why did he ask me if he will just force me to go anyway?_, Yugi thought.

It was already late and time for everybody to go home. On their way, Yugi told Atemu about the tournament in America that Atemu prostested about, telling him it was their special day but Yugi told him that he will just repay him when he gets back. Atemu pouted and crossed his arms that made Yugi smile. After a few minutes when they got home, Yugi was all packed up and was ready to leave telling Atemu stuff he needs to know while he's gone. They heard Kaiba shout for Yugi to hurry up. He gave Atemu a goodbye kiss before leaving the house. _I don't understand why I shouldn't go to the aorport with him_, he thought before going to sleep.

Five minutes before midnight, Somebody was calling Atemu from their window. He took the blankets off of him then looked outside to see who it was. To his suprise, it was Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" Atemu asked wearily while scratching his eyes.

"We were just wondering if you want to hang out with us. You know, like a boys night out" Tristan asked.

"No, I promised Yugi that-"

"Oh ome on pal! Yugi's not here. Don't be a sore thumb" Joey interrupted.

Atemu looked around before replying, "Sure, why not. BUT, no bars, okay?"

"Uhm... sure" the three said in unison.

Atemu smiled at them before getting dress to head off with his friends.

Meanwhile, in Tea's room. She keep on moving from right to left. She couldn't sleep for some reasons. She looked at the clock to see it was already midnight. _Why do I get a feeling that Atemu is going to mess up big time?_ she thought before getting her phone to call his ex-crush. The phone kept on ringing but it wasn't answered until her fourth call.

"Hello?" she heard from the other line. She also heard party music and some girls giggling.

"Atemu? Where are you?" Tea asked.

"Uhmm...Nowhere" Atemu replied.

"Your in a bar, aren't you?"

"I can explain"

"You can to me but how about Yugi? When he finds out-"

"Don't tell him!"

"Atemu, are you drunk?"

"Nooo"

"What do you mean? Agh, go home before somebody takes a picture of you with those girls or worst, Yugi might call"

"Wait, somebody is calling me on the other line"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tea said but the phone was hung up. _He's in big trouble now_, she thought before she fell asleep.

On the other hand, Atemu answered the other call and suprised to hear Mokuba's voice.

"Hi Mokuba! How's Yugi?" he asked.

"Atemu? Are you drunk?" Mokuba whispered before he heard Yugi's voice pleading hi m to give him the phone.

"Whatever you do Mokuba don't give him the-"

"Yami? Are you in a bar?! Okay that's it! I'm going back home!!! Atemu, wait until I get back and I assur you, you will suffer like you were in the shadow realm!" Yugi scolded then gave Mokuba back the phone.

Atemu gulped at. hearing Yugi's terrifying voice commanding Seto to turn the plane around. "You're in big trouble now Atemu. Better act fast before your whole relationship be flushed into the toilet" Mokuba remarked hearing Seto making a sound that is identical to a toilet being flushed then laughing manaicly before hanging the phone up.

The other three boys looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"Oh-ooh, boyfriend alert" Duke teased.

"I need to go" Atemu said before dashing like the speed of light hoping he could go back before Yugi comes back home but he was too late. When he got back to their room, Yugi was their waiting for him. He told the Kaibas to dropp him there so Atemu have have any chance of covering his sin.

"Where were you Atemu?" Yugi asked. Atemu didn't know what to do or what to answer. "What? A shadow creature got your tounge? Oh, wait! I think that your tongue is tied up because of kissing, well I don't know, three girls" he added showing him a picture in his cellphone.

"Wow, scandals spreads so fast" Atemu whispered.

"What was that?!"

"That isn't me!"

"Don't tell me that they made a copy of the millenium puzzle, Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat you and I'll never will!!!!"

"Then explain to me what were you doing with these girls"

"They are just friends of Duke"

"Yeah right! Friends that makes-out with a man who has a relationship with another behind his back!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ASWELL!!!!" Atemu shouted at him due to pressure "IT WAS OUR MONTHSARY YET YOU HAVE TO GO WITH KAIBA TO PLAY AS A PROP IN HIS LITTLE TOURNAMET!!!!"

"IN EXCHANGE FOR THE ONE WHOLE SUMMER GET AWAY IN HAWAII WITH YOU, YOU BAKA!!!" Yugi yelled back "I accepted that because I want to suprise you. We talked about it on our to the airport that's why I don't want you to come. Well I guess it wasn't worth it for you". Feeling guilty, Atemu treid to say sorry but was being pulled back by his pride. "Get out Atemu" Yugi pleaded gently.

"But,"

"GET OUT!!"

Atemu did what Yugi asked and left the Mouto residence. He went to his friend Joey and asked if he could stay with him. Joey answered yes before asking what had happened after he left the bar. Atemu told him the whole story.

"Man! That was harsh. I couldn't believe Yugi can shout that loud when his mad. Sorry, I got you into this" Joey said feeling pity for his friend.

"No Joey. It was my fault aswell. I shouldn't have accepte your offer and stayed back in the house" Atemu said.

"Nahh, we forced you remember and told you that we won't go to any bars" Joey said like scratching the back of his head "Did you say sorry to him?". The former pharoah didn't reply. Instead he looked at the corner of his eyes to look at the picture of them in Joey's side table. "You didn't, did you?". He shoke his head to a no. Joey sigh and told him to rest and everything will be fine the first thing tomorrow. He smiled at his friedn knowing that he was right. Yugi doesn't take in anger for too long then went to the couch to sleep.

Back at the Kame Gameshop. Yugi was crying his eyes out to Mai, Ishizu, Marik, Varon, Idion, Seto, Serenity and Tea who quickly ran to his side when they heard about the fight. His granpa aswell when he heard shouting and slamming of doors.

"There, there Yugi. He isn't worth your tears" Mai said patting Yugi's back gently.

"I-I just can't belive that he could do that to me" Yugi answered through his tears and sobs.

"And I thought that the Pharoah was modest and loyal when it comes to relationships" Ishizu said disappointed

"Yeah, You should have just dated Seto here." Varon said with sarcasm

"Not the right time moron!" Tea said smacking him upside the head.

"You know, that gave me an idea" Mai said with a grin.

"You're not making me date Seto to make Atemu jelous" Yugi said before realizing he heard his name again then cried some more.

"Well, I think the first solution to this is stop mentioning his name the second one will be waiting for the pharoah to say his sincere apology to Yugi" Marik suggested.

Everyone agreed to Marik's suggestion then told Seto not to force Atemu to say sorry. Yugi wiped his tears saying he agrees with it as well but Marik remebered something.

"I have another to add to it. The ones who invited the pharoah to the bar. I mean, the pharoah won't go out without somebody asking him" Marik said. That's when Yugi was hit by a flashback.

"I remember him saying that he was with Duke's 'friends'. That means Duke is with him and when Duke is with him-"

"Joey and Tristan follows" they all continued Yugi's sentence

"It's clobbering time!" Varon shouted.

"Whatever, as long as we can go back to bussiness and start the tournament in America" Seto said and they all left to interview the three boys.

Back at Joey's apartment. Atemu cannot sleep due to guilt and frustration. He stood then went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he did that, he looked at the mirror which was infront of the sink. He took a deep breath before asking his reflection how stupid he was.

"Very stupid" unexpectedly, the reflection answered back. Atemu was shock and rubbed his eyes thinking that he was so depress that he was imagining things. "You're not imagining me Atemu. I'm for real. For you actually"

"How did you?" Atemu asked confused

"I'm a part of you, the weaker part exactly"

"I thought Yugi was my weaker part"

"Actually no. I am. The weakness that formed inside you when you first lost Yugi. That one that forced you to hurt Weevil."

Atemu looked at the corner of his eyes recalling that painful event. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to return to your normal self. The brave and modest you not the egomaniac and self-centered man you are now"

Atemu realized that he's other self was right. So, he quickly ran out of Joey's apartment to search for Yugi but he didn't know that Yugi was already in he's way to Joey's apartment with Ishizu and Tea not expecting Atemu to race down to them and quickly hugging Yugi tight. Yugi turned bright red like the first time he heard from Tea that Atemu loves him.

"Forgive me Yugi. I promise that I won't think about myself and return to the old me again"

"Thank You" Yugi whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Therese: Okaaaay. I think this is one of the worst endings I wrote. Sorry but I really want to finish it badly that I made the events happen so fast. Sorry.**

**Mai: It's okay hon. At least the duo didn't read this or you'll be toast.**

**Therese: Nehh, they can't hurt me. Anyway please review and tell me how I did in this one**


End file.
